


Unexpected Visitor

by Ceriseblossom



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Needs a Hug, Blood and Injury, Enemy Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, One Shot, Rain, Rivalry, Spoilers, whatamIdoing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceriseblossom/pseuds/Ceriseblossom
Summary: After the events in the 7th palace, Akira plans the final fight against Shido in a rainy night, when he suddenly gets an unexpected visit from someone that is quite special to him in a lot of ways.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Unexpected Visitor

The raindrops patter on the windows of the LeBlanc Café. The soothing light of the moon, which softly gleamed through the clouds filled the room of Akira. The black frizzy-haired young man sat on his desk, working on the Phantom Thieves' next plans.  
The sound of the stormy Night and the clicking when he taped his keyboard, were the only sounds noticeable in the small addict he lived in.

Going through the plans, his thoughts drifted to the young brown-haired man, eyes colored in a rusty brown, they reminded him of dried blood. Goro Akechi, the name alone evokes conflicted feelings in Akira's body. A shiver run down his spine, his heart twitched at it. His mind had hatred for him, but he pitied him as well. But Akechi said it himself, they were rivals, the had a bloody fight at the cruise ship earlier this day. But in the end, Akira sensed something from the brunette. He still wasn't sure if it was regret in his actions if he felt sorry for the rivalry or the betrayal. 

And then, he closed the gateway. Sacrificing himself for the phantom thieves, so Akira and his team could get away without any further issues. For them, it was a lucky turn of events, less stress, and preparation for the mission especially since Akechi wouldn't come into their way now anymore. He was, no more. 

This thought echoed in his mind multiple times, a fact Akira couldn't believe yet. That his rival, the person he started to despite and was suspicious of since the start, was gone. The black-haired boy's chest felt heavier. Under different circumstances, they may have been great friends or could have a friendly rivalry but that was not the case. 

The sound of the rain and the dimed moonlight made this moment even more melancholic. Every move his fingers made on the keyboard, felt heavier as the seconds passed. 

Suddenly, creaking sounds interrupted the silence of this sorrowful moment Akira had for himself. In surprise, he stood up, did he forgot to lock the door? Could it maybe be a Burglar that wanted to steal from the small cafe that was LeBlanc?

Carefully, he moved down the stairs to the cafe, to check where the uncommon sound came from. 

His eyes widened in shock when he saw the figure in front of him. "A-Akechi?" His voice broke, he couldn't believe it? Was he dreaming? 

The brown strands of the boy hanged in his face, covering his rusty eyes. His hands clutched to his sides, to cover a red liquid dripping from his body. With his back slightly curled, the intruder limped forward to Akira. Still, in shock and disbelief, the black-haired one couldn't move a single limp, with empty grey eyes, he eyed the man in front of him. 

"I didn't know where else to go." The brown-haired coughed, before collapsing. His body lacked the energy to move another step. He barely made it to the coffee shop. But he hated the black-haired man. Akira had everything Akechi ever wished for but what bothered him the most, was the fact that Akechi's fate had him cursed to loose from the start against Akira. He was outmatched by him in only a few months, while the brunette trained for years to be where he was now, only to be on the losing side. His plan would crumble down as soon as the phantom thieves took down Shido, the guy Akechi worked for years, his own father and if that happened, Akechis crimes would become public, everyone would know he murdered dozens of people for his selfish goals without blinking or giving it a second thought. 

He hated Akira, the leader of the phantom thieves, with all his heart and soul, yet here he was, searching shelter at his place because he had no place he belonged to. His mother committed suicide, his father used him as a puppet only to reject him in the final act of their plan. Before he could sort his thoughts anymore he felt how his body got heavier, how his mind slowly blanked out and he lost his consciousness completely. 

Right at this moment, Akiras rigid shock dissolved, he stretched his arms to catch the injured brunette. What was he supposed to do with him? Akechi was losing a lot of blood, his clothes were soaked with a mixture of blood and water from the rain. In his state, he would surely die without any medical treatment. Even with the bitter taste of the betrayal, Akira couldn't take the burden of being responsible for Akechi's death. 

He carefully picked him up, bridal style, since it was the position that would be most comfortable for the stairs and carried Akechi into his room. Without hesitation, the frizzy-haired one laid his rival on the cozy bed. He would need to change the sheets tomorrow, but that was not important at this moment. Akira searched for the first-aid kit on the shelf to take care of Akechis wounds. 

He slightly lifted Akechis upper body, to remove his brown coat, that covered the white shirt he wore, which by now was colored in a deep red, and threw the clothes on the wooden floor. He started to clean up the wounds, deep bullet wounds and multiple scratches covered his body. Luckily, non of the major organs seemed to be hurt on the first glance. Relieved, Akira let out a deep breath and bandaged Akechi's body. His fingers softly brushed over the other man's upper half, he tried to be as soft and careful as possible. 

When Akira was done, he covered the brunette with a blanket, so he wouldn't catch a cold and decided that he would sleep on the sofa this night since his bed now was occupied. The confrontation tomorrow surely will be an interesting one, so the black-haired thought, while going through all the different scenarios that could happen in a few hours, when he and Akechi would probably point their guns and swords at each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> I read about this trope today and I just couldn't let it go. It was so perfect for an Akechi x Akira Story that I needed to use it. Please be aware that English is not my major language and I am still learning a lot about writing in English. So if you have some tips or recommendations on how I can learn and improve, I would be glad to hear them.


End file.
